creepypasta_storyscomfandomcom-20200214-history
Squeak.AVI
Hi there, this is my first time being here and my friends recommended me to tell you guys what I witnessed because well... this is very strange. A week or two ago, I was surfing on the internet, searching up some Monster Vs. Aliens stuff out of curiosity since it was on late at night and I had nothing better to do. I deeply searched out of boredom and found this website that was titled, "MONSTER VS ALIENS LOST EPISODE" I immediately clicked on this out of excitement. Opening It Said "IF YOU WANT THE EPISODE, MEET ME AT (CENSORED) HERES MY EMAIL: (CENSORED)@GMAIL.COM" So... I Went to his street, Not So Far from my house, I had told him what a big fan I was, and that I was ecstatic to meet him, but he seemed very uninterested and was speaking in a vague, rushed tone, no matter what we were speaking of. I supposed it was because of all of the show's fans could be quite annoying, so I backed off. Somewhere a bit later into the night, The Guy left hurriedly, not noticing that he had left a small envelope with a single disc inside. I looked around quickly before taking the disc, thinking of the possibility of this being another cartoon invented by the genius behind the Dream works Film. After the party was over, I rushed home to see what this mysterious disc had in store for me. With my hands trembling, I lifted the shiny disc from the envelope, and my heart fluttered with delight when I saw that the DVD had "Squeak.AVI" written on it in purple sharpie. It started instantly, no title screen, no credits, nothing. The episode started off oddly. The colors had been dulled down to an almost sepia tone. It Started With Squeak and Missing Link, They're Playing With Guns... Link Accidentally Shoots Squeak's leg, He Screamed a Hyper-Realistic scream and fell down his neck twisting 60 Degrees. Link goes after him to see if he's okay, The Screen Goes Black I Checked If That Was "It" was over But... It Wasn't... Missing Link was sitting on the floor, sobbing. He looked up into the camera, his eyes looking too realistic for even the most advanced animation at the time, and had this horrid, pained expression on his usually smiling face. "Squeak, what have you done?" The Screen Flashes, I Slowed Down The Scene... What I Saw was horrible... It was a still photo of Squeak. The face was mangled and bloodied, one eye dangling over his upturned face, popped. He was naked down to his underwear, his stomach crudely cut open and his entrails laying beside him. He was laying on some pavement that was probably a road. It Cut Back To Link and he was holding a bloody sack he said: “I killed them all. I beat out Dr. C’s brains and stabbed Sussan. I killed the rest. the aliens ate poison, but I didn’t do it. He did it. Squeak did it, he made me kill them.” Squeak Appeared in Front of Link, He Picked Up The Knife: "GOODBYE LINK! IT WAS NICE YEAR THOUGH..." He Stabbed Link and stuffed his body in the sack. Then It Show a horrible images of the monsters and aliens' dead bodies. after the video was over, it froze, so I had to reload the page, but it wasn't available. I couldn't even find the website anymore. Even when I looked up "Squeak.AVI", nothing came up. I understand if you don't believe me, but I know what I saw, even if it was at 1:00 in the morning. What the hell was I even doing online at that time...